


Zabaweczki

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty Crouch Jr i jego nietypowa zabawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabaweczki

 

Siedzisz po turecku na miękkiej ściółce w okręgu stworzonym z twoich zabawek. Co z tego, że masz już dwadzieścia lat? Ta zabawa nigdy ci się nie znudzi.  
  
Kamyki, gałązki i wróbel.  
  
Wyciągasz przed siebie różdżkę; magia wibruje ci pod palcami, tak chętna do pomocy. Oblizujesz wargi. Dotykasz ich po kolei końcówką różdżki, póki nie otacza cię kremowa obręcz.  
  
Kości, kostki, kosteczki.  
  
— Czemu zawsze kości, Barty? — pyta ojciec z udawaną lekkością. Stoi nad tobą i próbuje się uśmiechać, choć w jego oczach widzisz prawdę. Widzisz _strach_.  
  
Podnosisz z ziemi kość, która jeszcze do niedawna była żywym wróblem. Jest najładniejsza. Uśmiechasz się.

 


End file.
